


Heir To The Final Order

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Story of Rey [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Badass Rey (Star Wars), Canon Rewrite, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey is a Palpatine (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Rey Solanas has lived all her life in the Jakku village of Tuanul. When Poe Dameron arrives in search of a map to Luke Skywalker, she’s swept up in an adventure that proves that things are not as they appear to be — including her true identity.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Series: The Story of Rey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055177
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bad Day Collection





	Heir To The Final Order

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Thinking about it more, I think the idea of Rey being a Palpatine has a lot of potential, but it really was handled sloppily. Here’s my attempt to fix it.

Rey Solanas’ life was all but upended the day the pilot came to the village of Tuanul. When he stopped her to ask for directions to Lor San Tekka, Rey couldn’t help but notice him. He stood out, that one. 

”Looks like you’re new here,” Rey said, looking over the pilot. He was handsome, she would say that, in a roguish way. Like some of the pilots she’d watch in holos. 

“Yeah,” said the pilot. "Call it a top secret mission.”

”Top secret? I can relate to that.” As far as Rey knew, her life had been a series of “top secrets” and “classified" nonsense that her parents promised would make sense in the end. 

“You on some sort of mission too?” said the pilot. 

“Not really. Long story." Rey smiled faintly at him. “I’m Rey, by the way. Rey Solanas.”

The Solanas had adopted Rey when she was five years old. Her parents had come to Jakku, to Tuanul to be more precise, when she was just a baby. They’d been kidnapped when Rey was five, and later, Rey learned, they had died. 

She wore her hair if only to mimic her mother’s distinctive three buns, and at the age of twenty-one, Rey could at least hope that she was living up to her mother’s image, as well as her father’s. 

“Poe Dameron," said the pilot. “I was wondering...you seen Lor San Tekka around somewhere?”

”He’s in that tent,” Rey said, pointing. “He’s waiting for you.”

She watched as Poe walked off, his strange orange-and-white BB unit trailing after him. 

***

It was in her hut with her adoptive parents that Rey spoke, animatedly. “That was a Resistance pilot!” she said. “That’s amazing!”

Her adoptive father, Garett Solanas, sighed. “I wouldn’t call it too amazing, Rey. After all, you know how dangerous they can be.”

”He’s not a murderer,” Rey argued. “He just isn’t.” She couldn’t say she could really describe it, other than a feeling. She could just trust him. 

“True,” said Garett. “I’m less scared of him and more what he brings with him. When there’s smoke, there’s fire. Or rather, where there’s a Resistance fighter, the Final Order is ready to crawl up our ion engines.”

”Oh, Garett,” Moira Solanas said, “The Resistance would never allow that.”

Rey could only imagine, if she was to be perfectly honest.

***

It was when they were finishing dinner that there was a knock on the hut door. Moira Solanas went to answer it, only for the Tuanul sentry to be there, looking like he saw a ghost. 

“Ri’ia preserve us,” he said, “The Final Order is here.”

Rey could swear it was a lot like ice had settled in her chest. She had never been to an ice planet, but she could imagine, in that moment, that was what it felt like.

"Rey,” Moira said. “If we tell you to run...just run.”

Rey nodded. She didn’t like the idea, truly, of running away. Of leaving her fosters behind. But still...

She took her staff just then, and a blaster, running out of the hut. The blaster was just for back-up, of course. She was good with a staff; she just didn’t expect to actually have to use it outside of the occasional bandit. 

Poe was intending on running towards his ship, but his ship had been blown up in that moment. His BB unit was gone, and it was there that Rey ran to him. “Hey,” she shouted over the din, “Thought you’d run out on us.”

”Just making sure BB-8’s gotten to safety,” Poe said. 

“BB-8?”

”My droid. Been with me since...well, since I was your age." Poe fired a shot at another stormtrooper. "Should at least slow them down. Keep them from overwhelming us.”

Rey continued firing with the blaster. She’d learned. Practiced. She was more of a melee sort of woman, but she couldn’t say that she was averse to blasters.

It was at one point that Rey saw the trooper. Kneeling beside his comrade, even as said comrade smeared a bloody handprint on his helmet. She felt her blaster tremble in her hands, and then lower. 

Poe nodded. “We’re not shooting people who aren’t shooting at us,” he said. 

“I thought so. I’m not a barbarian." There was a rush of wind overhead just then, and Rey looked up to see...was that a shuttle? 

“It’s Kylo Ren.” Poe looked...well, he didn’t look afraid. Somehow, he looked sad. Rey could admire him for not being afraid — but she didn’t know why he was sad. Not really. “When there’s smoke, there’s fire. Guaranteed.”

Rey couldn’t deny that. 

***

They were hiding. Rey could swear that she could feel her heart pounding frantically in her chest even as she looked out at the sight of Kylo Ren — tall, rangy, cloaked and masked — advancing from his shuttle. Lor San Tekka, the old man who had spoken with Poe earlier, was facing Ren.

”You know what I’ve come for,” said Ren. Even his voice — Rey didn’t like the sound of it. “You’re hiding the girl. The girl and the map. And you’ll give both to the Final Order.”

The girl. Who could Ren even be talking about?

"You can’t have her, Kylo Ren,” Tekka said. “And you won’t. I know where you come from...before you called yourself who you are. The Final Order rose from the Dark Side. You did not.”

Rey didn’t miss how Poe became rigid next to her. “Are you okay?” she whispered. 

“Yeah.” Poe sighed. “If I had a kriffing X-wing right now...”

Rey could sense, at least, that Ren was getting angrier. And when he cut Tekka down —

Rey rose from her hiding place, firing a blaster bolt at Kylo Ren even as Poe shouted at her not to. 

Kylo Ren just froze it. 

Rey stared, almost flabbergasted. Was that what he could do? She had heard stories of the Force. All of it. 

The stormtroopers dragged her and Poe forward. Poe spoke, his voice level. “She has nothing to do with this, Ren,” he said. “Leave her — ”

The stormtroopers forced him to kneel. Rey too. Rey swore that when she got to her feet, she would make them all pay for what they did. 

Poe continued. “She’s a civilian,” he said. “She...has nothing to do with it.”

”I assure you, Commander Dameron,” Ren said, and Rey could swear that his voice went soft, tender, almost like he was talking to a lover, “She does."

They were both pulled to their feet. Escorted to the shuttle. They weren’t forced to watch Captain Phasma’s slaughter of the villagers...but hearing was bad enough. 


End file.
